


Art For "a tide of hope"

by afteriwake



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Banners and a wallpaper for "a tide of hope" by seren_ccd





	Art For "a tide of hope"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a tide of hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583833) by [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd). 

> Made for WIP Big Bang 2019.


End file.
